


Snow White and the Huntsman

by Keipy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal Has a Crossbow, Hannibal as a Party Troll, Hunting, Season/Series 01, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keipy/pseuds/Keipy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal always has a room for new patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Huntsman

“I suggest avoiding the canapés,” Hannibal says conversationally. “The meat is rancid.”

The man next to him is athletic and sun-burned. He stares at the tray as if having it in his crosshairs. His expensive suit is ill-tailored. The military, Hannibal guesses.

“Thanks for the advice,” small talk clearly doesn’t amuse him, “but I prefer to hunt for my meat.”

Hannibal registers that but doesn’t react. Only a glint in his eyes betrays his interest.

“A peculiar virtue in wildlife ethics,” he recites, “is that the hunter has no audience to applaud or disapprove of his conduct. His deeds are dictated by his own conscience, rather than by a mob of onlookers.”

The other man chuckles somewhat nervously.

“I've never thought that hunting can be compared to opera. Hopefully, it will help me to get through the second act. I’m only here because of my wife. You hunt?”

“In an old-fashioned way. I have a crossbow.”

The man nods. His eyes are on the crowd and his voice is low as he speaks, “A weapon of stealth and precision. I’m more of a gun person myself. The range is longer, and you have a second chance if you miss.” He offers Hannibal his hand. “I’m sorry that I mistook you for a PETA activist. My name is Stan Archer.”

“You won a black rhino hunting auction this year,” Hannibal remarks after introducing himself. “How does it make you feel?”

Again, a nervous chuckle.

“Frankly, like a victim. I started getting death threats in an hour. They promised to kill me, rape my wife and skin my children alive. I had to hire my own security just to keep my family safe. Hell, I don't even leave my house now without a protective detail!”

Hannibal narrows his eyes, pleased. The irony of this situation amuses him. How very humane, to protect the endangered through murder and mutiliation. He says nothing though.

“What these people forget about,” Archer speaks faster now, drawn in by a sympathetic ear, “is that I actually paid $350,000 to save African wildlife! I may shoot one rhino but my money will help to save a hundred. And what did **they** do for animals? They don’t even think about what they eat! They don’t care about millions cows being slaughtered every day, about pigs slowly bleeding to death for the sake of better flavor. Killing by proxy is killing all the same,“ he checks his watch and ignites, “She went to a bathroom ten minutes ago! Where is she!?“

“The line can be long,” Hannibal says soothingly. “Did she go alone?”

“She’s with a security agent.”

“Then you don’t have to worry.”

Archer taps his fingers on a table. He looks like he’s going to pace the hall.

“It was her idea to come here. She said we needed to show them that we’re not scared.”

“You are going through a very traumatic experience, Mr. Archer. Did you ever consider therapy for yourself? I always welcome new patients.”

Archer frowns, “And you are…?”

“One of the best psychiatrists in Baltimore.” Modesty is never an option.

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter, but I’m fine.”

“Denial isn’t the best coping strategy. A deer who denies that a huntsman is nearby, gets shot all the same.”

This draws an almost regretful smile from Archer.

“I appreciate your offer, Dr. Lecter, I really do. But my flight to Namibia is early in the morning. Soon enough I’ll be far away from all this. The wilderness will heal me much better than a shrink would. No offense, Doctor,” he takes a deep breath. “So, where was I? Denial, you say? That’s the only difference between me and my haters. They kill but they choose not to think about it. Me? I need to know where my meat is coming from. I take responsibility for my actions.”

And Hannibal smiles.

“So do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quote about the ethics belongs to Aldo Leopold.


End file.
